Aelita Schaeffer
Aelita Schaeffer is one main characters of the French animated television series, Code Lyoko. She and her friends are part of the group called The Lyoko Warriors who protect the world from XANA. On Lyoko, she gains the ability to fly and generate powerful energy fields. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Gamecrazed vs. Aelita Schaeffer * Aelita Schaeffer VS Zoe Orimoto (Completed) *Zelda VS Aelita With the Lyoko Warriors * Team TOME VS Team Lyoko (Abandoned) * Lyoko Warriors vs Tenkai Knights (Completed) * Virtual Team Death Battle Lyoko warriors vs Team Kirito (Completed) * Team RWBY vs Lyoko Warriors Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 0 *Losses: 3 *Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) * Kari Kamiya (Digimon) * Kim Possible * Roll.EXE (Mega Man Battle Network) * Sakura Haruno (Naruto) * Starfire (Teen Titans) * Athena Asamiya (The Psycho Soldier version) Death Battle Info: Personality: Aelita is quite smart and intelligent beyond her years, shows kindness, generosity and compassion towards her friends, but is also quick-witted; she is good at making up insults for Sissi (as seen in Unchartered Territory) and good at outsmarting monsters on Lyoko. However, as the second youngest (physically) of the five children, she is also the most naive; during her first encounters with Earth her feelings were easily hurt and she was easily swayed by others, most notably Sissi. With the support of her friends she adapts to her new environment quickly however, and her maturity progresses throughout the series. Aelita always blushes when she talks about something secretive with Jeremie and her. She is Jeremie's love interest. She loves music and is a great DJ because her father used to play piano for her. Being a talented DJ, the Subdigitals decided for her to perform as the opening act for their concerts, as seen in Music To Soothe the Savage Beast. She also played tunes at a school dance in Final Mix. William stated that she was really incredible. Relationships: Jeremie Belpois: At first, Aelita just contacted the team during attacks, but by Big Bug, Aelita seemingly grew fond of talking to Jeremie on a daily basis about his life. Jeremie also constantly made hints that he really liked talking to her. Their deep romantic feelings for each other grow even stronger during the series, but the first obvious signs came during Cruel Dilemma and Frontier, and most visible at the end of X.A.N.A.'s Kiss. During Code Lyoko Evolution, she got resentful and jealous of Laura, who helped out Jeremy at the lab. In another episode of Evolution, it is revealed that she calls Jeremie "Proxy-Pie" when they're alone together. Aelita had admitted that Jeremy was special, as he was the one who had turned on the supercomputer and eventually succeeded in materializing her back into the real world. Also, that he had taken care of her and was always there for her and that she would always trust him no matter what. Odd Della Robbia: Although Odd tends to just treat her like 'one of the gang', he and Aelita have a good friendship. Their dynamic was explored in the episode Replika, during which they have an argument that hinders their progress on Lyoko. They both realize their mistakes however and make up in order to prevent the factory from being discovered by Herb and Nicholas. Yumi Ishiyama: As the only girls in the group, Yumi and Aelita form a close bond. Like normal female best friends they tend to share stories and gossip, as seen best in Common Interest. Ulrich Stern: The first member of the team other than Jeremie to know about Aelita's existence. Ulrich's relationship with Aelita can be compared to one of siblings, since he spends a lot of time protecting her, even using a pet name, 'Princess'. They have a good friendship and rarely fight, with the exception of the instance in the episode The Pretender. William Dunbar: Before he was accepted as member of Team Lyoko, Aelita and William rarely had any interactions with each other. During his first mission, Aelita found William's playful behavior at Lyoko a bit irritating. During season 4 Aelita is William's main target as he is possessed by X.A.N.A for the whole time. Even so, Aelita was always the one who told the team that they needed to rescue him. In Code Lyoko Evolution, Aelita and others didn't allow William to rejoin the team before they needed him. When William appeared for Aelita at the Cortex for the first time, she almost shot him with an energy field as William looked exactly like he did during the time he was possessed. Avatar: * ID Card: The card shows the half of Aelita's body and carries the Eye of X.A.N.A. in the back, the Eye is pink in colour. * Health: 100 Life Points * Weapons: ** Energy Fields - Aelita from Season 3 onwards, she can create areas of deep pink pure electric energy with gelatinous form, which appeared in the episode Straight to Heart. Jeremie says she developed this new power on their own during the holidays, now showing that Aelita can fight like the rest of the team. They are slower than Odd's laser Arrows and are somewhat easy to dodge, but they have no need to hit the Eye of X.A.N.A. to destroy a monster. However, for a Megatank, it's shell has to be opened. Like Odd and Ulrich with their attacks, when Aelita creates or throws an energy field, she yells out "energy field". When the ball hits an enemy, the Energy Field disappears and the enemy is covered with pink electricity before exploding. In the case of a Lyoko Warrior, he/she will immediately devirtualize or be stunned for a short while. A single sphere with a single blow can devirtualize any (except when Aelita is possessed by X.A.N.A. in Season 3), it can also do great harm to any object or destroy it. Aelita has a protection technique to join two energy fields together, creating a small shield impenetrable. In Season 4, Aelita learned to expand the fields of energy, making them more powerful in Lyoko, also if the spheres are combined with Creativity. Aelita can create a temporary yellow barrier of pure energy when needed. In episode 70 (Skidbladnir) she launched a larger and more powerful version of her regular energy fields, and used it to devirtualize X.A.N.A. William in a single shot - however she was totally exhausted after firing it. When Aelita is teleported to earth as a Spectre, her fields look different, being a yellowish orange color, surrounded by a red aura with four yellow rays and act as bolts similar to electricity. On earth energy fields are ten times stronger and ten times more powerful than on Lyoko. * Lyoko Powers/Abilities: ** Creativity - This ability allows Aelita to alter, control and manipulate the landscapes and terrain of Lyoko or create invulnerable clones of herself. While energized as a polymorphic spectre on Earth, it is capable of cracking computer codes and opening sealed doors. *** Petrification - This seems to be a small part of her Creativity, as it lets her lock monsters temporarily in blocks of ice (a clear example is in the episode Vertigo when she freezes the Scyphozoa) and make ice walls as a shield to protect herself from Krabs or other monsters as seen in X.A.N.A. Awakens Part 2 and episodes from Season 1. The petrified monster can be used as a column or platform to reach higher ground, this ability also serves as a means to easily destroy monsters or to block opponents. ** Connection to Lyoko - Aelita and Lyoko have a connection, which is due to the fact that she had one of the keys of Lyoko (the other one is her father Franz Hopper / Waldo Schaeffer). This gives her a psychic link to the Supercomputer, allowing her to feel if it is turned on and how well it performs. However, this also gives advantages, as Aelita has an extraordinary intellectual ability. Aelita can also sense X.A.N.A's presence by meditating and sensing Pulsations before anyone can track down the Tower, and can perform actions through the network into the real world, similar to X.A.N.A. ** Tower Control '''- Aelita, because of her connection to Lyoko, has the power to control, activate and deactivate a Tower at will. This power allows her to float to the second platform of a Tower and use interface by typing codes such as: *** '''Code Lyoko - If X.A.N.A. has activated an Tower. In all seasons and among all Lyoko Warriors, Aelita is the only one (until Code Lyoko Evolution) with the power to control Towers and neutralize the attack of X.A.N.A. (William's power is only because of being possessed by X.A.N.A). *** Code: X.A.N.A. - which gives X.A.N.A full access to one sectors data, if entered any of the Way Towers, and *** Border Code - which had to be entered into four towers of four sectors, so Aelita could recover virtual memory lost, as seen when she does it to save Jeremie after his failed Virtualization. Only seen in episode 19 (Frontier) *** Jeremie also typed or used other codes for Aelita such as the Code Earth, which allowed Aelita to materialized on Earth (appears at the end of season 1 and used until the end of Season 2, where Aelita regained her human memory). * Vehicle: Aelita doesn't have her own vehicle. However she sometimes uses and shares other vehicles. She is really skilled in riding the Overboard (which she rarely uses) but usually uses an Overwing for transportation. When she shares the vehicle, she doesn't drive. ** Skidbladnir - A submarine which was made by Jeremie and Aelita to navigate the Digital Sea. Aelita knows best how to pilot the ship, while in the main cockpit. ** Angel Wings - Although not an actual vehicle, they are often Aelita's primary mode of transportation. Wings are integrated in her new suit. They first appeared in episode two of Season 4 Double Take where she and her team changed their costumes and equipment on Lyoko. By waving her hand over a star-shaped bracelet she wears on her right wrist, a pair of wings will appear on her back which allows her to fly. Usually when Aelita lands, her wings disappear but she is able to reactivate them when the need arises. If Aelita is attacked while in flight, the wings will disappear. They also allows her to fly through the air at incredible speeds similar or superior to those of Ulrich's Super Sprint. Aelita is also able to transport someone else. For example, in episode Double Take, ''Yumi was transported and Odd in episode ''Kadic Bombshell. ** '''Flight: '''An ability she uses when activating her feathered wings, to fly through the air with ease. Gallery: Aelita 100.png|Season 1-3 Art (Kadic Academy) Aelita 152.png|Season 1-3 Art (Lyoko) Aelita 300.png|Season 4 Art (Kadic Academy) Aelita_Lab_Energy_Field.jpg|Season 4 Art (Translation) Aelita Evolution.jpg|Season 5/Evolution (Kadic Academy) Aelita 350.jpg|Season 5/Evolution (Lyoko) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Code Lyoko Characters Category:Female Category:European Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:French Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Protagonist Category:TV combatants Category:Virtual Reality Combatants Category:Energy Manipulator